Living In Darkness
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: On one simple night. A dream becomes a nightmare. The last thylacines r left to fend for their selves. Will the team make it with a Thylacine? Or will the thylacine die?


I walked up to some pups. They had stripes all over their backs. They where very rare like me. There where more of me. We where the same kind of species. We all had black stripes on or backs and we where brown.

I smiled as the pups opened thier eyes for the first time. They where my sister's pups. She was on a hunt. Then someone was killed in my tribe.

Indians where attacking us.I grabbed the pups and ran away. I grabbed a basket and put them in it. I ran carrying the basket in my paws.

The reason the indians where hunting us is becuase it a classic sport for them. Soon we will see how they like being killed for a sport.

I kept running and jumpped into a hole. The hunters ran over the hole and killed the rest of my tribe. I climbed out of the hole and brought the pups with me. I looked around and sniffed before i brought them out.

No one was near. I saw my sis that owned the pups was beside me. "Want me to take them?" she asked. "Ok." i said and gave her the pups.

I walked out of the hole and ran into the forest. I was caught in a trap 3 minutes after. I was long gone from my sis.

Then a rock fell and hit my head. I was knocked out.

When i woke up i saw some strange humans that looked like indians but diffrent."Wh- Who are you?" i asked scarecly. "We are the Krat bros. What are you anyway?" a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket.

"I'm a thylacine... And are you the indians who killed my tribe?!" i said and growled. "What? No!" The one wit brown eyes like mine but was wearing a green jacket. "We love animals!" they both yelled.

"Animal?" i said as i was confused. Am i an animal? "Wait, did you say you where a THYLACINE?!" the boy with the blue jacket said. "Yes... Why?..." i said.

They, and some other people gasped in suprise. I tilted my head and i was super confused. "Ok, whats going on here?!" i asked. They just stared at me and i rolled my eyes. "Well, im leaving." i said as i walked out the door.

As soon as their senses they came running after me. Then a girl stuck a big needle in my paw. I yelled in paint and jerked my paw up.

That made it worst. Their was a hole all the way through my paw. I was holding the paw that was hurt tightly. The girl looked worried.

"You can trust us." said the girl with brown hair and a yellow jacket. "Fine" i said as i i opened my eyes slightly.

The girl wrapped something around my paw. She said it was white cloth to help stop the bleeding. "Well, I'm Martin and im one of te Kratt bros." said The boy with the blue jacket.

"Whats your name Thylacine?" asked Martin. "Sashi is my name." i responded. Then the rest of them introdused themselves.

Then they took me to the thing they called the Tortuga. I pulled something out of my brown was my skull necklace.

It had a cow skull amulet. It's power was all elements. I used the elements secretly or just to keep them active.

The skull changed to a shark tooth. I smilled at it. It was a Great White Tooth. The team noticed and they smiled at me.

I did not notice. I started whimpering as i tough of my sister and her kids. "Whats wrong Sashi?" Chris asked. "I was seperated from my sister and her pups. I don't know if they lived or not." i responded sadly.

Martin was calling the Wild Kratt kids tocome to the Tortuga for a suprise. When the kids got there they found me and pinned me to the ground.

I pushed them off of me and climbed up on the roof. Some of the kids started crying. I was starting getting to cry myself.

I jumpped off the Tortuga and ran into the forest. I jumped into a lake. My bandege fell off. My paw was not beter yet.

Sudenly i was pulled underwater. I passed out of lack of breath. When i woke up i was in a cage in a dark room. Bubbbling lava was under me. I gulped as i saw the team across the room in a diffrent cage.

I growled at the white man in black as he threw a pebble at me. I picked the lock with me claw and opened the door.  
Some robots came flying at me.

"I can fight too" i growled to them. Their robotic eyes widened as i punshed them into the lava. Then i swung off the cage and fell into the lava.

It did not buble but it changed colors. It changed red, to neon blue. "What the..." Martin said as he gasped.

It went away in a second. My colors had changed too. My striped and underside was neon blue. My main for was black. My eyes where blue.

My skull necklace glowed.

Me: Hey guys! This is my LONGEST chapter right nowz!

Amy: Yesh! :3

Me: I can't wait till we work on the other stories!  
Amy: Of and the name of the neon wolf one is Nyan.  
Me: Yesh :)  
Amy: See you next time!  
Me: Im thinking of something that really scares me o.o Amy: What?  
Me: My dog being eaten by a sea monster. It was a vid i saw a few min ago.  
Amy: OMG Thats a NIGHTMARE!  
Me: Yesh :(  
Amy: Bai readers!  
Me: I STILL ACCEPT PPL AND RFF (Revivew, Fav. Folow) Bai! 


End file.
